


Meeting the Mystery

by iwillgiveyounightmares (Aurora_Arcobaleno)



Series: Adventures from Elistra to Skyyger and Everything Inbetween [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BAMF, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic, Multi, Oneshot, Sex Club, Sexy, Skyyger City, club, complicated hybrid, demon, shadow demon, she wasn't born normally, sorcery, unabashed nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Arcobaleno/pseuds/iwillgiveyounightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki Katramadus prides himself for knowing what happens in his city at all times, so when there's something going on that he is unaware of, he is not happy when he finds out. Anastasia LeCure really didn't give a shit. </p><p>Oneshot. Read note at the beginning to help you understand why it's written the way it is!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, anyone who deems my work worthy of reading. 
> 
> I'd like to start by saying, yes, I know this is going to be a bit of a confusing read. This is because I actually rewrote this from a recorded RP session between a friend and I with our characters Loki and Anastasia. Loki is written by me, and my friend Nixxy writes Anastasia. I tried my best to revamp the RP-style chat so it's readable as a novella-type story, so I hope I was successful!
> 
> Also, this is included in my Adventures from Elistra to Skygger and Everything Inbetween series, but you can definitely read it as a stand-alone. They are related, but you don't need to know any details from one to understand what's going on in the other.
> 
> In any case, enjoy!

The night’s silence was peaceful but daunting. No bodies were present upon the lit roads or sidewalks; the sound of the crows croaking in the night was the only sound available to the environment. Off in the distance a shadow quickly crept around a corner, as if in hopes that no eyes had caught his motions. Strange for a man to be sneaking around in such a manner at a time like this. Was he headed home from a love affair or headed to one, perhaps? 

His motions led him down the dark alley toward what looked to be nothing more than an abandoned warehouse. The male slunk his way toward the back of the building to open up a cellar door. Once the door was pulled open, music ripped through the night air like that of thundering waves of the unforgiving ocean. Deep underground, lights flashed all over multiple bodies pressed tightly against each other; sweat pouring down flesh created a not-so-appealing aroma in that area. 

The room branched off into four separate sections; the dance floor, of course; the most erotic section, the love life section with the bed; the lounge/bar with relaxing and drunk people; and then the VIP section. The creator of this place clearly loved attention and in the most sexual manner.

As the male glanced behind him with an eerie feeling of being watched, he closed the enormous door behind him. Little did he know, he was being watched. High up on the walls of the neighboring building stood a woman with hair that stretched halfway down her back. Lightly pulling the cigarette from her mouth, she withdrew the smoke from her mouth in almost a chuckle. 

"Such a fool," she murmured before tossing the cigarette aside and latching a studded pvc mask over her face once more. The top corners hooked just under her cheek bone piercings and her icy blue eyes peaked over it, glancing around her, clarifying the location was clear. Lifting her right leg up to dangle over the edge of the building, she took one step off. Within seconds her steel toed boots, oddly with heels, slammed into the ground with a thud and a slight jingle due to the chains. Standing at her full height, and staggering 6’7”, she flicked her hair back over her shoulder before entering the underground club as well. It was obvious to her that something was going to happen tonight, but what she wasn’t quite sure of.

\---------------------------------------------

Loki stalked along the street, heavy combat boots making barely any sound as he walked. As usual, he wore no shirt and at this moment in time he was not hiding his rather unique supernatural features. His horns and ears and claws were free from his glamour spell for this particular occasion. He had no idea what he was going to encounter this time and it excited, infuriated, and amused him in equal amounts. 

He’d received a tip off from one of his most trusted allies within Skygger’s walls; apparently, he’d overheard a few women talking excitedly about an ‘underground club place full of hunky men and sexy, half-dressed women’. After chatting up the two ladies, and probably bedding them if Sergius’ nature was anything to go by, he was able to get the location out of them. Unfortunately, that’s all he was able to get. That’s all the girls knew themselves; supposedly this place was well protected by its members, and one of the number one rules is to keep speak about it mostly quiet. I guess that’s what half of the fun of finding it was, though, right?

Reassured that his affairs were well looked after for the night in his absence, Loki followed the path that Sergius told him to take, making his way to this unknown spot on his city’s map. It didn’t please him that there were things going on in his city that he didn’t know about, but hey—they weren’t hurting him or trespassing on the few rules that he had, so he couldn’t really put them at fault for anything. All that there was to do was explore this place and try to get a bead on its workings and whatnot. 

It didn’t take long until the directions he’d been given lead him underground, deep into the belly of Skygger City. His ears started twitching in awareness as he grew closer to his destination, and he could hear music pounding and feel shadows moving somewhere close in the darkness; it wasn’t long until he found a door. With no hesitation, he pushed the door open and was greeted by loud, rather appealing music and the sight of a dark, hazy club full of many scantily clad women and men. Some were on a large, crowded dance floor dancing in ways that looked more like sex standing up. Some were at a bar drinking their fill, and he could spot a VIP section where there were a few people lounging. Intrigued, the shadow demon stepped in and started creeping along the walls of the club in the shadows, curious as he looked around.

\-------------------------

As the beings within—both human and nonhuman—relished in their sins, a tall woman with obnoxiously pink long hair was draped attractively over the arms of a leather chair in the VIP section. Men and women alike within the section were either falling over each or draped over each other, while the tall woman just laughed behind her mask. It amused her how the opening of a club such as this could bring forth so much sin within a person. 

The entrance door suddenly echoed a low creek that her ears caught among the noise in the club. Moving her head so that her face was to the door, she could barely make out the details of a male with jutting horns. A grin of sorts pulled across her lips behind the mask. 

“Well what do we have here,” she whispered to herself, not that it mattered since her mouth was covered anyway. While most people were half naked with bikinis or skimpy clothes, she chose to wear chained boots, latex pants and, well, no top whatsoever. The main detail that gave away her identity if anyone knew to look was the dragon tattoo upon her left breast—since she rarely chose to wear a top, it was easy to identify her by the marking. 

Anastasia shifted her body to an upright sitting position so she could lock her gaze upon the foreign male—for some reason, he caught her attention.

\-------------------------------

With silent, measured steps, Loki crept around the exterior of the club, taking in the intimate atmosphere and the distinct air of sex and alcohol. He oversaw and almost micromanaged many clubs, but he’d never really seen one quite like this. There had to be a rather compelling supernatural force at work here to achieve such an aura of sensuality. It was even starting to affect Loki himself; he could feel his blood starting to warm as his nose took in the raw smell of pleasure and indulgence. That was usually alright with him, he was no stranger to sensual experiences, but he was working at the moment. So pleasure could wait.

Loki’s head tilted to the side as he suddenly felt like eyes were burning into him. Someone was watching him from close by. Searching around discreetly, he searched until a pair of bright, ice blue eyes caught his gaze. A female with long pink hair and next-to-no clothing was sitting on a leather sofa in the VIP section, staring at him from her perch. She was rather attractive, in an intimidating sort of way. She seemed to wear her nakedness more like a normal necessity—like nakedness was her version of clothing. 

Being careful not to let any of his intrigue show, Loki kept his gaze locked with hers without moving from his spot. It was important to stand one’s ground without challenging one in which you wanted to know more about.

\-------------------------------------------

Could this be the city ruler she had heard so much about? The same male she had tried so hard to avoid, seeing as she didn’t like to follow rules very much. 

_He does look quite charming._ Anastasia thought to herself, despite the fact how ironic it was that the place was called Charm. Icy eyes remained locked upon this being, as a larger male with a full body tattoo brushed his tongue up the long elven length of her ear before whispering of city rule present in the club due to a couple humans’ lack of secrecy. The news that her club was now going to be on the map of the city enraged her. The once delicate grasp of her fingers against the glass was no more. The tightness of her flesh and her extended nails clenched against the glass, causing it to shatter in her palms and stray blood dripped from her wounds.

Slowly she raised her palm to the male at her side and wiped it against his bare chest before mumbling something to him behind her mask. His eyes widened as if he was surprised at what she had said before bowing his head and rushing away to come back shortly after, dragging a very petite man back to her chair. Without preamble, the bulky male tossed the human in front of her feet.

Anastasia smirked behind her mask before shifting eye contact from the darker creature to the small man in front of her. It was clear she was speaking to him but being as the music was loud, nobody could hear. Not like it mattered anyway, her mask limited the vocal aspects of her voice. The man’s increasingly nervous body language revealed that whatever she was saying was very nerve wracking. Then she stood to stand before him, her height placing her low rimmed belt in his panicked face. Her head lifted to face the man in the shadows as her hands moved quickly, almost too fast for human eyes to follow, to snap the man’s head clear off his shoulders. 

Nobody even flinched as the body fell limp to the floor, blood pouring from the neck. They all seemed to be under some sort of trance. Her eyes sparkled in the flashing club lights, while her body took a step back to sit back onto the leather chair. Nymph like creatures scurried quickly to clean up the mess as other creatures fell onto her in an almost worshipping manner, both touching and speaking to her in a sensually. Anastasia wanted to make her point clear that she was no ordinary woman, and if anything, she was sure that did the trick.

\------------------------------

Loki raised an eyebrow with an amused smirk as he watched the pale female creature across the club; whatever that large dark male was saying to her was not making her happy. And that anger looked almost like it was directed at him. His inner shadow demon purred in aroused interest, recognizing a challenge when it saw one. Loki barely summoned effort to press his demonic side back into the recesses of his mind. He didn’t need that horny, blood-loving bastard causing havoc with an already delicate situation. He was a warrior, but he wouldn’t be a leader if he didn’t know at least a bit of diplomacy…even if he didn’t often use it.

The dark haired man crossed his arms and leaned against the wall behind him, watching in interest as the female seemed to summon a random human from out of nowhere and had what seemed to be a common mafia-style conversation with him: her, cool and intimidating; him quivering in fear and begging for mercy. Then she snapped his neck viciously and let him hit the floor. Loki smirked in amusement.

 _That’s my kind of woman. Merciless._ Although she did seem like the type to kill for the hell of it, he had a feeling there was probably a purpose to the human’s death. The woman was obviously the leader of this little establishment, if the way she was doted on was any indication. The man probably crossed her at some point. He could understand that; he often did the same when someone pissed him off.

As he locked gazes with the female again, he pushed off of the wall and carefully started to make his way toward her. He would not dally where he was not wanted, but if she was the one in charge, he wanted to at least have a word or two with her, especially now that she had aroused his overactive curiosity. He made sure to walk slowly and make it quite clear through body language that his destination was the chair at her side. He would back off if need be, but that wouldn’t really stop him from learning about her, one way or another. He just preferred to do it to her face. He could respect her authority; it was a lot like his own, and he definitely respected himself.

The bodies within the underground club didn’t make it easy for Loki to move through; it was clear as multiple people tried to swoon over him, making his motion forward quite difficult. Anastasia peered over the body of a male stripper who was trying to get her attention with a lap dance.

 _He really is a headstrong one._ She thought to herself before shifting her attention back to the dancer atop her. Slowly, she ran her fingernail against his chest before sending him on his way back to the cages in the bar section. Lightly, she placed a fisted hand under her chin as she watched the shadow man force his way…to her? Was he really headed her way? One would think he spotted an easy target in another zone, there were quite a few of them. But then again, most here were easy, at least to her disposal anyways.

Anastasia tilted her head ever so slightly, which caused her long obnoxiously pink hair to fall over her shoulder and cover one of her breasts, the one with the tattoo.

 _Now, I wonder what he could want. I don’t believe I broke any rules. In retrospect, I’m not even in his city, I’m under it._ She chuckled at her sexual pun before turning her attention to the tall guard at her left. He didn’t seem all there in the head—that’s because he wasn’t. Looking closely, anyone who knew magic knew he was just a conjured up summons. She made a pout face behind her mask before turning her eyes back to shadow man. _At least he will talk to me, unlike you, big waste of space._

Loki moved through the crowd, gently moving the men and women trying to gain his attention out of his path. His eyes and claw-tipped fingers lingered though…maybe he would come back to play—that is if this little meet and greet with the pink haired mystery went well. It had been awhile since he’d had a good time playing with another person. Oh yeah…he could definitely see himself with at least one man and woman tonight.

 _This place is affecting me more than I thought._ Loki thought to himself as he caught onto his runaway thoughts. With effort, he steered his thoughts away from sex and focused on finishing the journey through the gyrating bodies to the woman across the room. After he learned a bit about her, he would humbly ask permission to stay and see who he could entice back to him from on the dance floor…

Loki finally made it to the VIP area, and cautiously entered, keeping an eye on the few guards posted around. Now that he had a closer look, he could tell they were summons. And they were making no move toward him, so he continued on his approach, making his way to the chair across from her and taking a seat.

“Hello there. I don’t believe we’ve met,” Loki drawled in his deep, gravelly voice, flashing a silver stud in his tongue. He crossed his arms and ankles and leaned back in the chair, getting comfortable and waiting to see how the woman would react.

Watching his motions she noticed him flinching a bit in the eyes, as if trying to shun thoughts he didn’t want to give into at the moment. She could tell that the aroma and the enticement of the environment were affecting him, just like it did to everyone else. Anastasia made no move to keep him from taking a seat across from her. In fact, things were going exactly as she had hoped.

Slowly, she raised her body up to sit straight-backed in her chair. She ran a latex-gloved hand through her hair, her fingertips showing through the gloves. As she moved her hair, both breasts were now visible, the shine of her flesh evident in the flickering multicolored lights of the room. Anastasia tilted her head ever so slightly before raising her hands to her mask, a light click announcing the removal of her mask. She exhaled a long breath of air before placing the mask beside her chair. Shifting her head right and left a couple times, she was able to pop the stiff feeling from her jaw.

The bulky guard beside her reached over to hand his mistress a cigarette. Placing the cig against her lips, she puffed once, then exhaled the smoke above her head, creating jingles from the ear to nose chains upon her face. Clearly this woman loved pain due to the face jewels present. Finally she spoke, her voice tainted with her heavy Icelandic accent.

“Well, a pleasure to finally meet you, Mister Loki. Welcome to my little fucked up piece of heaven,” She smirked, pulling her lips to the left, the gloss allowing her right fang to show through.

Loki smirked back, keeping his gaze at her eyes. He respected women, and staring was disrespectful, even if she did have nice breasts. And that tattoo was rather intriguing.

“Indeed. And who would you be? I’ve never heard of this place, or you, and that’s not an easy feat. I have to say, I’m rather impressed.”

Impressed, was he? Well, he shouldn’t be. If he knew who she was, that is. Hiding herself and things wasn’t hard to do. Her past allowed for her to do so. Anastasia took another puff of her cigarette before answering his question.

“I am Anastasia LeCure, or better known as Anya or Lotus, depending on who you hear from. I keep what’s mine from the hands of higher power. Don’t like sticky fingered dictators running my establishments. No offence,” She pulled her lips into a half ass smile, clearly teasing, however he decided to take it. Anastasia fidgeted in her seat a bit, pursing her lip as if she did something wrong, “I’m such a bad girl sometimes, hiding things from the higher power.”

A soft chuckle rolled over her lips, but it wasn’t a normal human chuckle. The smooth sound from her lips sent shock waves through the air that would either caress or cut flesh depending on the person it was meant for. In this case, it would do both to Loki. Caressing his cheek, but also sending a pain through his pores. Her aura clearly pulsed sorceress and her attire screamed succubus, but neither creature possessed vocal pitch—unless there was something more to her that wasn’t on the readable radar.

Loki didn’t flinch as a mysterious force cut and caressed his cheek. _Siren, huh? But she doesn’t look like a siren…interesting._

The shadow demon brought a finger to his mouth and muttered a few words in an old archaic language; once the charm was complete, he dragged his finger across the cut, healing it. As he brought his finger to his lips to lick the access blood, he grinned at her, “None taken. To take offense, I’d have to be one. I admit, I’m a thief. But I’m no dictator. Well, according to my own perceptions at least. I’m only strict when it comes to my personal rules. I don’t like high ruling powers either, which is why I began my own city. I don’t dictate every aspect of their lives like some rulers.”

Loki’s voice gained a tone of distant disdain as his eyes fogged over in memory. But then he recovered and he shrugged, “I basically let them run themselves. And I don’t want to run your place. I don’t want to own it. I won’t even tell anyone about it. I just like to know what’s going on in my city. It makes me twitchy when I don’t know things.”

It intrigued Anastasia that he was able to chant healing spells. _So he knows some magic._

Her lips curled upward in an interested fashion, flashing a toothy grin with pointed canines. Anastasia reached up to run her fingers through her hair, almost petting it, tilting her head ever so slightly as the Rosario blinked against her neck.

“Well, that’s good. Suppose you are an alright person,” She stood from her chair to walk toward him, lowering her body into a squat; she was indeed a very tall but lanky woman. Leaning forward so as her breasts rested upon his lap, she crossed her arms over his knees.

“Since you aren’t here to take over my place and I made you oh so twitchy, why don’t you let yourself go. Relax a bit and give into the temptations here. Trust me, it will be the best experiences you will ever have,” Her words rolled off her tongue in a seducing manner, and her genetic makeup added to the effect. Anastasia’s eyes sparkled in the light, looking up to Loki as a wicked grin spread over her lips. With motion faster than a vampire’s, she was leaned over him, hands upon his kneecaps, breasts lightly touching his bare chest as she pressed her lips against his ear, Icelandic accent heavy in her voice.

“Enjoy your stay, Sire,” She whispered in his ear after running her tongue against the length of the pointed appendage. Then she stood before him, bowed in almost a sarcastic way, before heading down the stairs from the VIP section to the middle of the dance floor. Her presence soon clouded by the multitude of bodies among the floor, all pressing, rubbing, grinding against one another in desperation for something more. Then she began to hum softly to herself, but to the ears of those wanting deep desires her voice would be heard. This song, too soft to hear over the loud thundering music, was only available to those seeking sin. Loki watched the woman walk onto the dance floor, eyes dilated out of the usual cat like slits.

“Well, thanks, Miss Lotus. Now I have a raging hard on.” He murmured to himself. He looked down, adjusting the uncomfortable pressure in his pants, then stood. He’d take that as permission to stay, and headed toward the dance floor to do just as she’d suggested.

It wasn’t long until he spotted an attractive dark haired man dancing among the crowd. The man wore fishnet and form fitting jeans and was nicely muscled. He looked to be a fellow demon, maybe fire. And fire demons were damned good in bed. Loki smirked and slipped up behind the male and gripped his hip, grinding along his backside to the beat of the music. As the man melted in his grip and they began attracting female attention, Loki smirked; this was definitely going to be a fun night.

\------------------------------

Anya moved her way out of the crowd and into the dark underground tunnels that lead in many different directions. Placing her fingertips against the damp soiled walls, a cooling sensation linked its way through her pores. Humming silently to herself, she made her way through the multitude of rights and lefts, her body swaying with the fading thump of the music, while her boots scuffled against the dirty grounds. Usually she preferred to keep them clean but right now she was in a totally different state of mind.

 _That Loki fellow…._ “His taste was so zesty, so…mmm,” She shifted her thought into speech, because who cared. There wasn’t anyone around to hear her anyway. But she did catch herself purr with that last sentence. Covering her mouth quickly and doing an elegant 360, she chuckled. Moments passed before she entered a cellar underneath the local bar above.

“Why thank you kind lads for your generous donation of booze,” She smiled with wicked intentions as she popped the cork of a 300 year old wine. Plopping herself with legs criss-crossed upon the floor, she helped herself to the bottle. The club was fun and all, but she enjoyed her own time as well. Plus she was tired of all the easy streets, so why not go bask herself in some good wine. The night was young, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Stand-by for more and good story-hunting!


End file.
